


Beginnings: Prologue for Time of Dying

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Prologue for Time of Dying. I have had a lot of people request to know more about how AU Gabriel and AU reader became a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

_Crouched over, you were not there, living in fear_

_But signs were not really that scarce, obvious tears_

_But I will not hide you through this, I want you to help them_

_Please see the bleeding heart perched on my shirt_

_Die, withdraw, hide in cold sweat, quivering lips_

_Ignore remorse, naming a kid, living wasteland_

_This time you’ve tried all that you can, turning you red_

_Change my attempt, good intentions_

_Should I?_

_Could I?_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I?_

_Could I?_

 

“The humans are beginning to be a problem.”

 

Raphael’s voice made Gabriel look up from the plan that Michael had drawn up to “eliminate” one of the remaining human camps. Michael didn’t look up for a moment but instead nudged Gabriel in the side. The youngest archangel groaned before looking up.

 

"Go deal with it then.”

 

He snapped. Raphael was silent a moment.

 

“Don’t you think that we could use the humans instead of eliminating them?”

 

Michael’s dark eyes rolled up finally.

 

“Raphael, this is the apocalypse. Have you already forgotten what we are doing here?”

 

Raphael tried to ignore his brother’s matching cold expressions.

 

“I know exactly what we are doing here.”

 

“Then stop being a child about it.” 

 

Michael replied before turning back to Gabriel.

 

“I would like you to go keep an eye on that camp to the west. They haven’t tried anything stupid yet but give them time. Don’t interact with them. Just observe.”

 

Gabriel stood. He was more than ready to get away from his brothers. Listening to Michael and Raphael bitch at each other made Gabriel want to stab himself in the chest with an archangel blade.

 

“Gabriel? Do you think that you should take Raphael or maybe Hannah with you?”

 

Gabriel shook his head and walked to the door.

 

“I work better alone.”

 

Standing in the woods, Gabriel watched the humans with an expression of contempt on his face. He couldn’t remember what made him dislike humans so much. In the past, he didn’t mind them. They were another one of his father’s creations and that was it.

 

The apocalypse changed everything. Gabriel realized how dark and corrupted that these beings were. They weren’t the innocent “sheep” that his father wanted his angels to keep an eye on. 

 

“Keep an eye out for angels.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes rolled up at that comment. He eye focused on an older man who had walked toward the edge of the woods. The older man was followed by a younger woman. Gabriel’s mouth dropped. Never before had he even noticed a human woman like this!

 

You were absolutely beautiful! Everything about you made the archangel freeze and forget what he was doing. Gabriel forgot the mission at hand, the apocalypse as well as the fact that he was an angel and you were a human. All he could see right now was the beautiful being in front of him.

 

“Father, stop me.”

 

When Gabriel wasn’t immediately struck down, he decided to move closer. You had no idea that he was directly behind. He smiled breathing in your scent.

 

“Gabriel, get back here. We need you.”

 

The sound of Michael’s voice in his head made Gabriel growl. Of course, Michael had to ruin his moment. Michael the life ruiner was at it again. Gabriel looked back to you.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

Silence…you awoke in a room with no windows and no memory of how you got there. The last thing that you remembered was walking through the woods to investigate a possible angel camp. Now here you were laying on a bed with satin sheets dressed in a long white satin dress.

 

“Have you finally decided to wake up? You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

 

You sat up noticing a man sitting in the corner like he owned the place. He sat with his foot on a table in front of him and his hands folded behind his head.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Gabriel sat up straighter and flashed his eyes making you jump back. You frantically searched around for your angel blade but it was nowhere. He chuckled.

 

“Looking for this?”

 

He purred. You quickly turned as he waived the blade at you before making it disappear.

 

“Why do you have me here?”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Because I have been watching you and sugar you are one beautiful being. I think that I could spend eternity like this.”

 

You looked down at your body, feeling suddenly very nude under his golden gaze.

 

“Yeah, well, that isn’t creepy at all.”

 

You muttered. Gabriel chuckled as he stood up.

 

“Maybe so but you are safer here then you are with all of those nasty filthy humans that you associate with.”

 

“Those nasty humans are my friends.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Friends are overrated, darling. They won’t save you in the end.”

 

You wanted to sass him but the knowledge that he could snap you into the oblivion made you hold your tongue.

 

“So who are you anyway or do they just number angels off?”

 

Gabriel smiled.

 

“That would probably make more sense wouldn’t it. I’m Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

 

You mouth dropped. You weren’t being held captive but just any angel but an archangel. This was getting worse than you could imagine! The first thing that you thought was he was handsome. Now here you were drooling over one of the angels that you had been fighting against. 

 

“Yes, I’m an archangel and you’re a human. I have figured that out a long time ago.”

 

He walked closer to you and ran a hand down your arm.

 

“You’re lucky that you got my attention and not my brothers.”

 

You knew that you shouldn’t be enjoying the way that his voice sounded or the way that his hand felt on yours but you did.

 

“How do I know that you are not going to kill me? How do I know that you aren’t like your brothers? You’ve killed some of my people.”

 

Gabriel laughed.

 

“I have and I don’t regret it.”

 

“Then why do you have me here if you hate humans so bad?”

 

You managed to get out. Gabriel smiled as his arm snaked around his waist pulling you against him.

 

“Because you, sweetheart, I want you. One time with me and none of those other humans will ever satisfy you again.”

 

“Why would I betray my friends and family just to sleep with an angel?”

 

Gabriel chuckled again as he dipped his head to kiss along the edge of your shoulder and neck. You wanted to push him away but you couldn’t. His touch was like napalm!

 

“If you please me maybe I will consider letting your friends live? Say yes to me and I’ll keep you safe. You’ll never suffer again.”

 

“You blackmailing me?”

 

Gabriel smirked before pulling away. His golden eyes looked at you innocently. There was nothing “innocent” about him! You were being drawn in like a sheep to the slaughter.

 

“Tell you what. I’ll give you three days. You do whatever it is that humans do. Make your mind up. If you want to say yes to me, Y/n, you will never have to suffer again. I’ll give you everything that you need and want.”

 

“I have never heard of an angel wanting a human.”

 

You replied as his hands stroked down your arms. Gabriel tilted your face to his and kissed you softly. You sighed against his mouth. He even tasted good! The kiss started soft but quickly escalated into a hungry heavy kiss that left you panting.

 

“I can do whatever I want.”

 

He said in your mind as you silently prayed for him to not stop kissing you. Those candy flavored kisses could make you fall apart.

 

“Keep praying, sweetheart. I can hear every word.”

 

It was wrong! You knew it! This shouldn’t be happening! You were being totally unlike yourself. You had always been against the angels now here you were being a week stereotypical girl with Stockholm Syndrome.

 

Gabriel abruptly broke away from you and walked to the door of the room.

 

“You have three days to make our mind up. See you soon.”

 

He snapped his fingers and the next thing that you knew you were sitting back in your tent at the camp. Looking down, you were fully dressed in your normal clothes as though nothing had really just happened.

 

You angrily sighed and laid back down. It has been less than a minute and you were craving his candy kisses. How could he be that additive? 

 

The better question was how were you supposed to abandon your friends to be with the person who wanted to kill your friends? Would he really keep them safe if you agreed to be with him? Should you trust him? Part of you screamed no but there was a chance. You friends could be safe from further angel attacks and maybe get through this hard time alive. All it would take was some sacrifice on your part. Was sacrificing yourself to someone that you were craving really a sacrifice?

 

“Y/n?”

 

Bobby’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. You jumped up as if Bobby would be able to read your mind and know what you had going on.

 

“Yeah?”

 

You muttered in a nervous voice. Bobby was quiet for a moment before speaking.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Uh yeah….just kind of lost my happy thoughts for a moment.”

 

You replied, feeling even more apprehensive. Bobby chuckled.

 

“Easy to do nowadays. Come on out here. We are needing to do some supply inventory.”

 

For the remainder of the day you tried not to let your mind go back to the archangel. If you kept thinking about him it would only be a matter of time before you went to Bobby to talk about it. Your heart hurt thinking about how if you said yes to Gabriel there was a good chance that you would never see Bobby again. The man took care of you like a daughter and would probably be as devastated as you.

 

“Are you okay, Y/n? You have been awfully distracted today?”

 

Bobby finally asked. You looked up and forced a smile.

 

“Sorry, Bobby. I have been thinking about…winter food rations….its getting low.”

 

Bobby nodded. Something told you that he didn’t believe a word that you said but chose not to continue the argument.

 

“Yeah, they are getting low but we’ll manage. We always do. Now go get you some rest.”

 

You quickly turned and walked back to your tent without further argument. It was probably the best that you stay away from other people at the moment. You needed some time to think and people asking you if you were okay constantly wasn’t helping!

 

Laying in the dark, your mind was still racing! It had been 2 hours since you laid down and here you were a sweaty mess. You wondered if this was Gabriel toying with you? Was he keep himself in your mind to further sway your choice in his favor?

 

“You already know that I am..”

 

You heart began to pound at the sound of his voice in your mind.

 

“I think you are being a little unfair about this. If you wanted me to automatically choose you then why are you giving me three days to think?”

 

Gabriel laughed slightly.

 

“Maybe I like to try to be nice and let you have a choice.”

 

“Well, aren’t you a prince?”

 

You thought. Gabriel was quick to reply.

 

“I can be a lot of things. Now go to sleep.”

 

Even after Gabriel told you to go to sleep, he was still toying with you. All that you could think of was those honey eyes staring into your soul.

 

_“Do you want me to touch you?”_

 

_Gabriel’s voice was soft as his lips closed on your neck. You opened your eyes to find yourself perched on the archangel’s lap. Again, you were dressed in the silk gown. This time it was bunched up as Gabriel held you against him. He didn’t give you time to respond before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of your neck._

 

_“I’ll take that as a yes.”_

 

_The archangel’s hand slid up your thighs and tore the dress away. He gave you a devious smile before snapping his fingers…_

 

_The next thing that you knew you were laying on your back with Gabriel on top of you. You were now fully aware that you were totally nude. Gabriel’s eyes were locked on your body. His eyes were looking at you hungrily and darkened the moment that you reached toward a blanket._

 

_“Don’t think about it.”_

 

_He snapped at you._

 

_“I want to see all of you when I make love to you.”_

 

_You immediately pulled your hands back. Gabriel took your hands in his as he placed them over your head._

 

_“Move these and I will hold you down.”_

 

_Right as Gabriel moved to spread your legs, you woke up. Fighting back a sigh of frustration you ran a hand through your hair._

 

“Tease.”

 

You muttered. If this was going to be the way that Gabriel was going to torture you it would be a long two days!

 

The next two days were just as you imagined….long! If Gabriel left you alone for two seconds, you were lucky! You tried to keep yourself busy with your normal duties. There was also the realization that this would probably be the last times that you would see many of your friends! That feeling alone was almost earth shattering! 

 

It was almost noon when you hear someone shriek the word angels. Gabriel was a day early. You turned to walk back into camp trying to calm you racing heart. Part of you was ready to say yes however, the other part was feeling nervous! What if you came to regret your decision? Would you be able to escape an archangel who seemed to have an unhealthy fascination with you?

 

Walking into camp, you froze seeing Bobby standing across from Gabriel. Everyone in the camp was obviously scared to death while the archangel stood perfectly calm. The angel that was behind Gabriel kept his eyes on the crowds of human making sure that no one was about to try any foolishness.

 

Gabriel looked up as you walked over. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled.

 

“There you are, sugar. Your little friend is a bit of a drag.”

 

Bobby immediately turned to look at you. Why was the archangel calling you sugar?

 

“Right, the reason that I am here. Y/n and I have a little deal to keep the rest of you miserable rats safe.”

 

Bobby’s mouth dropped as he walked over to you.

 

“What the hell did you agree to?”

 

Gabriel started talking before you could.

 

“She agreed to come with me and be mine in exchange for us no longer hurting any of this particular camp. Now here is where you come in, you promise that you won’t hurt angels and we won’t hurt you.”

 

Bobby shook his head.

 

“Absolutely not! Y/n, this is crazy! He is not worth that!”

 

Gabriel put a hand on his chest as if Bobby had totally offended him.

 

“I am actually worth a lot.”

 

Bobby turned and looked back to Gabriel.

 

“No one asked you, archangel.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“We have a deal, old man.”

 

Bobby turned to face Gabriel fully.

 

“And I thought that you were an archangel, not a crossroads demon.”

 

You knew that comment wasn’t going to sit well with Gabriel! As quickly as possible, you shoved your way to Gabriel. You shoved your back against him, hoping that actual physical contact would stop him from smitting Bobby.

 

What you didn’t see was Gabriel giving Bobby a shit eating grin that said, “I win.”

“Bobby, this is for the best. I can keep you all safe this is my way.”

 

“This is bat shit stupid is what it is.”

 

Bobby growled. It took everything in him to not go after Gabriel when the archangel wrapped his arms around you. You looked at him sympathetically.

 

“It’s what I want, Bobby.”

 

You said, softly. Bobby took a shaky breath.

 

“If he hurts you…you know where to go.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“I won’t hurt her too badly. Time to say bye bye to your little friends, darling.”

 

Gabriel chuckled at the expression on Bobby’s face. It was almost like the old man just figured out that Gabriel was going to actually sleep with you! If he had dropped dead of a heart attack, Gabriel wouldn’t have been surprised.

 

Gabriel turned back to Raphael, who had been silent the whole time. His brother looked totally stunned by everything that is going on. Raphael’s eyes rolled up.

 

“Gabriel, what in the name of our father are you doing?”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“What I want. Keep an eye on these stooges. Kill them all tomorrow.”

_____


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel knew to expect stares when he arrived back with you at his side. The other lesser angels looked stunned to see Gabriel with a human. This wasn’t something that any of them expected to see. Gabriel typically hated humans! Now here he stood with a human woman at his side who looked terrified.

 

You, meanwhile, struggled to keep up with Gabriel’s pace. His hand was locked around yours in a painfully tight grasp. You had made eye contact with a few of the angels that were looking at you with…sympathy? In all of the years that you had been dealing with angels, you had never seen this expressions on their faces before.

 

“Hurry up.”

 

Gabriel snapped over his shoulder. You were beginning to regret your decision. Was Gabriel going to be this short with you all of the time? Something told you not to expect the archangel to turn into some loving prince charming.

 

“Stop acting like a teenage girl. I’ll show you prince charming later.”

 

Gabriel said in your mind before focusing his attention back on Michael. His brother had been talking to another angel and froze the moment he saw what his younger brother “drug” in.

 

“Gabriel, what is this?”

 

Michael asked. His attention turned to you and it took everything in you not to go after the other archangel. Michael had taken more away from you than anyone in this room. He was the reason that Adam was dead.

 

Gabriel chose to ignore the negative feelings coming from you. Instead, he focused on his brother’s stunned expression.

 

“Exactly what it looks like.”

 

Gabriel said. He was waiting for Michael immediately throw one of his tantrums. Instead, Michael turned and looked at you.

 

“Does it have to be a human?”

 

“I am doing what I want. You have no authority over me.”

 

Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Gabriel, I think that you are forgetting how things go around here.”

 

You watched the spat between the archangels warily. While they argued you looked around for a quick way out. Gabriel reached out pulling you closer to him. He loved the annoyed expression that Michael was giving him as he stroked your cheek.

 

“Sugar, wait for me in my room while I deal with these people.”

 

He didn’t give you time to object before snapping his fingers and banishing you from the room.

 

Once you were gone, Gabriel turned to the other angels in the room.

 

“Don’t you all have something else to be doing?!”

 

Gabriel smirked as the other angels nearly tripped over each other to get out of the room.

 

Michael waited until it was just his younger brother’s in the room before he spoke.

 

“Gabriel, is this what you have been busy with over the past few days? What has made you even the least bit interested in human? They are so weak and fragile.”

 

Gabriel smirked as he took his seat beside Michael.

 

“I want her so I am keeping her! If you hurt her, I am hurting you!”

 

Michael growled.

 

“Whatever! Fine! Go play with your human! When you break her and can’t put her back together…I will not listen to your bitching!”

 

When Gabriel walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk, Michael sat down in his chair. He put his hands on the bridge of his nose before looking up to see Raphael looking at him. His younger brother looked nervous.

 

“What did he tell you to do?”

 

Raphael looked around to make sure that his younger brother wasn’t listening in a dark corner. Gabriel was great at sneaking around and scaring the shit of Raphael.

 

“He wants me to kill all of the humans at the camp that girl came from. Some wedding present, huh?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and put his foot up on the table in front of him.

 

“Wedding present…ha! Gabriel thinks that he can marry that human.”

 

Raphael didn’t look away.

 

“Then don’t listen to him. He isn’t your boss. Grow up and tell your younger brother no! Stop being a bitch!”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You sat looking around Gabriel’s room, wondering if you made the right decision? What if Gabriel just saw you as some kind of sex object? Would you even be able to keep up with his sexual appetite? What if love was never on his radar? An archangel loving a human…what a bunch of shit! 

 

When the door opened, you immediately cleared your thoughts. When Gabriel stepped in the last thing that you really wanted was for the archangel to be reading your thoughts. He looked at you with a slightly displeased expression. You felt naked underneath those golden eyes.

 

He snapped his fingers leaving you dressed in a red gown that left little to the imagination.

 

“Much better. You don’t look like a ragamuffin now. Come here.”

 

You didn’t wait to close the space between your bodies.

 

“I’ve never dressed like this before. I feel almost naked.”

 

You said softly as Gabriel took your hand in his and pressed kisses to your wrist. His eyes rolled to your face with almost a devilish glint to them.

 

“I like naked too but I am not interested in my brothers looking at you. You’re all mine…understand?”

 

You nodded, unsure of where your sudden submissive behavior came from. Gabriel gave you a small smile. Something told you this is the most of a smile that you would get out of the angel.

 

“Now I want what is mine.”

 

He walked to the bed and sat down. Gabriel’s eyes went over your body hungrily.

 

“Take the dress off and come here.”

 

You chewed on your lip and didn’t move. The archangel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Any day now.”

 

You stayed motionless for a bit longer. 

 

“I’ve never slept with someone with the lights on.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Darling, I am about to make love to you in all sorts of environments.”

 

As you were about to slip the gown off there was a knock at the door. Gabriel’s expression instantly went back to the cold archangel that he normally was.

 

“Hold on.”

 

He stood and walked outside the door. Michael stood with a smile on his face.

 

“I am sorry that I probably just ruined what was a magical moment for you.”

 

Gabriel scowled.

 

“I was about to get my dick sucked now I am standing here looking at you. We have been together since the beginning of time. I understand that you must be having some separation anxiety but we have ANOTHER brother that you can harass.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“I am here to talk to you about our brother. Raphael is being a tad ridiculous.”

 

Gabriel looked at his brother wondering if Michael stating the obvious was really worth his sex life being interrupted.

 

“Then deal with him. You don’t need me around for everything.”

 

Michael smirked.

 

“I thought that you would enjoy dealing with Raphael. After all, you have been bitching about him since the dark ages.”

 

Gabriel looked thoughtful then remembered the nearly naked woman waiting for him.

 

“Fine, I’ll kill the little pain in our ass after I have sex with my wife. Now get lost.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow before turning and walking in the opposite direction. The last thing that he wanted to overhear was the sound of his brother having sex with his human wife.

________


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke up in the bed alone. You never expected Gabriel to stick around. He didn’t seem like a “let’s have sex then cuddle” type. Sitting up, you looked down at your body. The previous night was amazing! For someone who never slept with a human, Gabriel sure seemed to know what he was doing! Your body was still on fire from where Gabriel’s hands had been. Your body definitely showed where his hands had been! Bruises littered your thighs and sides where he had grabbed been squeezing you.

 

A knock at the door quickly pulled your attention from your bruises. Jumping up, you quickly pulled on the gown that Gabriel had tossed over his shoulder.

 

“Come in.”

 

You said softly. An angel that you have never met stepped in. She looked at you with wary eyes. For a moment she didn’t speak. The two of you watched each other like one of you would try to kill the other. She looked at you a moment longer before deciding to speak.

 

“My name is Alexandria. Gabriel asked me to give you his regards. He had to go away. If you need anything…I am at your service.”

 

You noted how Alexandria looked sick when she said: “I’m at your service.” She looked like someone had fed her some sour candy.

 

“Where did he have to go?”

 

You asked. Alexandria frowned at you. She was less than pleased to be your handmaiden. Alexandria had once led armies until she fell out of Gabriel’s good graces. She had let some angels get killed….mainly it was Lucifer that was killed. After that, Gabriel didn’t trust her with anything. How she got stuck with this one wasn’t sure. Alexandria assumed that Gabriel would want someone more trusted to keep an eye on his “most prized possession.” This was probably his way of torturing her further. She now had to take orders from a human. How embarrassing!

 

Alexandria frowned again.

 

“That isn’t for you to worry about. Can I get you anything?”

 

You shook your head as Alexandria turned and walked from the room without another word.

 

Walking back to the bed, you sat down. Was this going to be your life? Trapped in this room like a dirty secret? You didn’t dare to go outside of the room. The last thing that you wanted!

 

A few moments of silence passed and the door opened again. This time it was Michael that walked in. You jumped back, unsure of what to do. There was no angel blade anywhere near you and Gabriel wasn’t there to keep you safe.

 

“You can relax. I am not here to hurt you, Y/n.”

 

Michael said calmly. Your tense position eased slightly.

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

Michael sat down ignoring Gabriel’s scent all over you. He was glad that he got away from that door as quickly as he did! Michael had to admit that you were pleasant to look at.

 

“I am here to let you in on a few things. Number one I don’t like you. It’s nothing personal but I don’t think that my brother has any business with one of your kind. However, seeing as you make my brother happy…I have to overlook my feelings. Number two, I am here to explain some ground rules. You have no business sneaking about the hallways. Stay right here until Gabriel returns and tells you otherwise. If you need something Alexandria will be available to assist.”

 

Michael stood to walk out of the room but stopped when you spoke to him.

 

“If you don’t like me then why are you letting Gabriel keep me? You could just kill me yourself or put me back where my friend are.”

 

Michael turned and looked at you with a smile.

 

“Maybe I like to see my little brother happy?”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Raphael stood outside one of the angel camps. After getting called a “bitch” by Michael, Raphael decided to banish himself. It was evident that his brothers didn’t find him capable! Why should he go back and face the ridicule?

 

“Raphael?”

 

He looked up to see Castiel.

 

“Yes?”

 

Castiel tucked an angel blade into the pocket of his heavy coat.

 

“Gabriel wants to see you. He said it can not wait.”

 

Raphael sighed.

 

“He’s here?”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“He’s waiting in building three. I suggest that you don’t make him wait.”

 

Raphael fought the urge to make a comment but decided against it. Castiel had always been one of Gabriel’s best lieutenants. If Raphael said anything bad about Gabriel, Castiel would tell him.

 

“Very well.”

 

Raphael muttered before standing and walking past Castiel. He has a feeling that whatever Gabriel wanted him for wasn’t going to be good! Raphael was aware that Cas was following him. The two angels didn’t speak. There was no need to. Whatever Raphael would say wouldn’t help him in any form!

Walking into building three, Raphael froze seeing Gabriel sitting lounged back in a chair with his hands interlocked behind his head. Gabriel looked as though he owned the damn place as he scowled at his brother.

 

“You wanted to see me?”

 

Raphael said calmly. Gabriel lowered his arms and sat up straighter.

 

“I did. Michael and I have decided that you have become too difficult.”

 

Raphael immediately felt his entire being go on edge.

 

“What do you mean become too difficult? I am an archangel too! It isn’t your place to decide what happens to me! It should be Michael and I throwing you to the wolves! Breeding with a human! You have sunk as low as possible, Gabriel! What are you going to do when she becomes pregnant because of your selfishness!? You are going to kill her and create a being so powerful that none of us will be able to control it.”

 

Gabriel stood up and removed the black coat that he was wearing and tossed it to the side. He knew that Raphael was starting to squirm. Raphael was never as brave as Gabriel or Michael. They both knew when he was becoming weak.

 

“Y/n will be just fine. You have no authority to judge me especially with you being such a coward!”

 

“End this Gabriel.”

 

Both Raphael and Gabriel turned to see Michael sitting in the chair that Gabriel had occupied. Raphael quickly turned to Michael.

 

“Michael, please don’t let him do this! Would you really let this happen to your own brother? What about Gabriel? He is worse than I am! I am not sleeping with a human!”

 

Michael didn’t have to look at Gabriel to know that the taunts about you were beginning to make the youngest archangel furious.

 

“Raphael you aren’t worth the trouble that you cause.”

 

Before Raphael could formulate another word Gabriel came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. Gabriel sat perched on Raphael’s chest with an archangel blade pointed at his brother’s throat. Raphael, in a panicked move, reached up to punch Gabriel as hard as he could. Gabriel fell backward about four feet, giving Raphael enough time to jump up.

 

Both Gabriel and Raphael noticed the archangel blade laying feet away. Making a dive for it, it was Raphael that got to the weapon first. He spun around ready to stab his brother in the face. Even though Gabriel was trying to kill him, the last thing that Raphael wanted to do was kill his younger brother!

 

“Gabriel! Stop!”

 

Raphael choked. Gabriel’s hands were digging into his thighs like claws to get to the weapon. Raphael took a breath before spinning around and swinging the blade wildly. When Gabriel howled in pain, Raphael knew that he had done something right.

 

He looked up to see Gabriel clutching his right eye. Raphael decided that this was his golden opportunity to run out! He stood and made a beeline for the door. If he could just get out of the room, Raphael knew that he would have a chance for survival. He could hide from his brothers.

 

“I don’t think so you little bastard!”

 

Gabriel growled taking off after his brother. He had his hands around Raphael’s shoulders in an instant and brought his brother down to the floor. This was just another example of how Gabriel was the better soldier. Raphael never knew what hit him!

 

“Gabriel, please….don’t.”

 

Raphael gasped as Gabriel’s hands wrapped around his throat. Gabriel’s left eye was glowing while the right continued to pour blood.

 

“Now you beg for mercy? Coward. That is all you are good for…being a coward! Very smooth. Trying something crafty like that. What you don’t seem to understand older brother. I am a master of tricks.”

 

Gabriel held Raphael still in one hand while using his other to grab the abandoned archangel blade.

 

“No pussyfooting around.”

 

Gabriel hissed before slamming the blade into Raphael’s chest. His brother let out a howl of pain before all of his light vanished. 

 

Michael automatically clapped from his place across the room. Gabriel looked up to his older brother and to Castiel. Both angels sat watching the whole thing as though it was a sporting event.

 

The eldest archangel stood and walked to where Gabriel sat still perched on Raphael’s chest.

 

“That was a hell of a show. Now you see why I want you to be the one that handles all of the dirty work.

 

Gabriel looked up with half of his face covered in blood

 

“He was a little to handsy for my liking. Fix my face already. I can’t see out of my eye.”

 

Michael glanced over at Castiel who shrugged.

 

“Gabriel, I don’t think that we will be fixing that. You know good and well that we can’t heal from anything with one of those blades.””

 

Gabriel stood up and used his coat to wipe the blood away from his face. He muttered a few phrases in Enochian.

 

“Now I will always have something to thank Raphael for.”

 

Cas walked over and handed Gabriel an eye patch.

 

“You will look more threatening now. We could use that to our advantage, sir.”

 

Gabriel smirked. Castiel was one of the few people that he could stand for long periods of time. He always knew what to say.

 

“Wonderful point.”

 

Castiel nodded and dipped his head.

 

“I will see you soon, sir. I have some humans to deal with.”

 

Michael waited until Castiel was gone before speaking to his brother. Castiel was definitely right. Gabriel looked much more threatening this way.

 

“I am proud of you. We have one less weakling to deal with now.”

 

Gabriel scoffed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he did look more threatening this way but it wasn’t right. Angels weren’t supposed to have some kind of handicap.

 

“Goodness, Gabriel don’t look at it that way.”

 

Michael muttered. Gabriel turned around.

 

“The next time that you want me to kill someone for you, do it your own damn self. I have a lot of things to worry about.”

 

Michael chuckled.

 

“You’re angry now but think about it brother. You and I are the two most powerful beings in this universe. We can control things much more efficiently without Raphael. Why don’t you go home to Y/n and let her care for you?”

 

Gabriel turned to look at his brother with a smirk.

 

“Now you want me to be with Y/n. I think you need to make your mind up.”

 

Michael chuckled.

 

“Humans are only temporary. You’ll have me, your older brother, forever.”

 

Gabriel scowled at him.

 

“You are making my day better by the instant. I plan on keeping Y/n alive. You might as well get used to her.”

 

Sometime later…

 

You sat by the window looking out. It had been hours since your conversation with Michael. Alexandria had come at the top of the hour to make sure that you were still decent. She never once tried to talk to you and by the vibe that she was giving off, you didn’t want to talk to her either.

 

The sound of voices outside the doorway caught your attention. You were able to make out Gabriel and Alexandria speaking in Enochian. When the door opened and Gabriel turned to face you, your mouth dropped. Other than being covered in blood, your attention had gone to his right eye that was now covered.

 

“What happened?”

 

You managed to get out as Gabriel walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He didn’t speak for a while as he washed the blood off of his hands and face.

 

Gabriel didn’t talk. The last thing that he wanted was you to think that he was some kind of weakling. He glanced over to see you standing at the door.

 

“Go away!”

 

He growled angrily before shutting the door with a snap.

 

You blinked a few times after the door was slammed in your face. Turning and walking away from the door, the last thing that you were about to do was question a pissed off archangel.

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, stood in the bathroom looking at his ruined eye. All of the golden color had drained from it leaving him looking almost ghostly.

 

“Fuck you, Raphael.”

 

He muttered before pulling the eye patch back over his head. This was his life now and Gabriel knew that he had to get used to it.

 

You sat back by the window when Gabriel walked out. This time you didn’t move to speak to him or look in his general direction.

 

“Raphael is dead.”

 

Gabriel said. There was little to no emotion in his voice. You turned to face your lover.

 

“What happened?””

 

Gabriel laughed darkly.

 

“Well, sugar, that is half of what happened to me. Raphael did this.”

 

He said coldly motioning to his face. Gabriel didn’t give you time to respond.

 

“Michael and I decided that he was no longer of any use to us. I have to give Raphael some respect. He had a little fight in him. Pity that it took me shoving an archangel blade is his chest for it to come out.”

 

Your mouth dropped big time at that comment.

 

“You killed your own brother?”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Again he was useless. Can you keep up?”

 

You sat in silence a moment realizing just how much crazy you had gotten yourself into! It was like you had literally got thrown into some fucked up version of Hamlet!

 

You stood, wishing that you didn’t have on that ridiculously long dress. Did Gabriel have a fancy for Game of Thrones or something? Why would you be wearing a dress that looked like it came from that show? Was it to keep you from being able to run? If so, you were about to show him just how quickly you could move.

 

“I think that I want to go back to my family….this is just crazy!”

 

When you moved to go past him, Gabriel’s arm swung around and sent you crashing into the wall. The archangel was furious!

 

“Do you think that you are going somewhere? I don’t think so, Y/n. You said yes to me. I own you and your soul now! You aren’t getting away from me that easy! Now be a good wife and stop being a drag. I really hate it when they struggle! At the moment you are being a struggle.”

 

You slowly stood up, realizing that your mouth was bleeding from the impact of being slammed into the wall. Gabriel walked over looking down at you with a slight bit of distaste in his eyes.

 

“Now look what you’ve gone and made me do.”

 

He put two fingers to the side of your cheek, healing your mouth. Gabriel stood looking down at you.

 

“If you are going to abuse me, why not just let me go? I am sure there are all kinds of women who will let you knock them silly.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Other women don’t turn me on. If you do what I say I will never hurt you like that again. I have already promised to treat you like a princess.”

 

“Princes don’t beat their princesses.”

 

You hissed. Gabriel looked at you furiously before turning and walking to the door.

 

“Fine, have a fun few days locked in her like a prisoner.”

 

The following few days were the longest of your life. Gabriel wouldn’t come to you or speak with you. If you needed something you had to get it through Alexandria. The woman was slowly beginning to warm up to you. She was giving you a sympathetic smile and on morning three she brought you a yellow daffodil.

 

“I thought that you could use something pretty.”

 

You looked down at the flower that she placed in your hand.

 

“Thank you. I don’t think that he would ever give me something pretty like this.”

 

Alexandria looked away before taking a breath.

 

“I don’t think that you and I can relate on much but Gabriel does care for you. None of us angels have ever seen him care for someone before. He probably doesn’t know how to show affection. I am still learning myself.”

 

You motioned to the flower in your hand.

 

“This is a good start.”

 

Alexandria stopped talking when Gabriel walked around the corner. She immediately looked down; not about to meet his gaze. Gabriel didn’t even look in the lesser angel’s direction.

 

“Leave us.”

 

He said coldly. Alexandria didn’t need to be told twice. She scurried out of the room and closed the door behind her.

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, walked to the chair by the fireplace. You thought about what to say before turning to the archangel.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Gabriel laughed. His good eye rolled up to your face.

 

“You’re a good liar.”

 

He knew that you weren’t lying but at the moment it seemed fun to toy with you. You frowned.

 

“I’m not lying. You bring me here to be your lover and I have only seen you twice. It would have been nice to wake up with you after letting you take my virginity. Surely your brothers….eh…brother could have been alright without you for a brief bit of time.”

 

Gabriel looked up.

 

“I have things to do other than be inside of you, Y/n.”

 

In the past few days, you had plenty of time to think about things. There were times that you would be happy to be the wife that Gabriel wanted if it got you out of this room. However, your stubborn side usually won. You wasn’tjust going to spread your legs for him and spend the rest of your life in this room.

 

“If you are too busy for a wife, have your fun with me then let me go. I don’t want to spend all of my life in this room.”

 

You expected that comment to infuriate Gabriel. When he stood up and walked in your direction, you waited to be thrown across the room. When his hand caressed your cheek, your eyes snapped open. He was looking down at you with a different expression on his face.

 

“You’re right. I am busy but I am not letting you go. You’re my wife and you aren’t going anywhere. I’ll let you come out of this room but I will know if you try to leave. We have an agreement if you remember.”

 

You nodded.

 

“I won’t try to run if you let me have some freedom. I’ll be the wife you want.”

 

The words betrayed you quicker than any ever had in your life. Your once proud “I don’t need a man” self was scowling in anger. However, the innocent Mary Sue in you was going crazy with glee.

 

Gabriel was pleased enough with your answer.

 

“That’s a good girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

The following months were a lot like that first day. Gabriel as away more than he was with you. When the two of you were together it was you struggling to keep up with his never satisfied sex drive. You had learned not to say no to Gabriel. He wouldn't take no as an option anyway.

 

It wasn't all bad though. He was slowly beginning to open up to you. You just had to go through a bunch of walls that millions of years of troubles had built. When the two of you were alone, Gabriel could be funny at times.

 

The day that you found out that you were pregnant, everything seemed to change! Gabriel was away dealing with some “less than desirable humans.” He had lived up to his word and left Bobby's camp alone. Other humans, however, were a different story. Alexandria was the one that made the “discovery.” She had brought you breakfast and froze in the doorway. She looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

You asked as she stepped closer to you. Alexandria looked over her should and called for Michael. The moment that the archangel stepped into the room, you couldn't help but start talking.

 

“What is going on?”

 

Michael looked at you with a curious expression.

 

“You're pregnant. Alexandria, get Gabriel here now. I need to have a word with him.”

 

You're mouth dropped as you looked at Michael resumed his emotionless stare.

 

“What does this mean?”

 

Michael took a breath. How was he supposed to tell you that you were about to die? Over the past few months, Michael developed feelings for you. At first, you were just the annoying human that followed after his brother. Now he knew that you were an actual caring being. Michael hadn't changed his mind on humans but you were one of his favorite.

 

“It means that you are about to be a mother to a being that could wipe us all out. Congratulations. Now stay here and wait for your husband. I will try to return him in slightly the condition that you last saw him in.”

 

Michael disappeared before you were able to make a comment. Your hand fell to your stomach as you walked to the bed to sit down. At the moment, you needed to take in everything that you were just told.

 

Michael was mad! Mad was putting his feelings lightly. As he paced the room he muttered to himself about how he hated all of his brothers.

 

“They are nothing but a pain in my ass! Lucifer got killed. Raphael was a pussy and now Gabriel made a Nephilim! If father would have just stopped with me everything would be just fine!”

 

“Surely, you are just exaggerating.”

 

Michael spun around to see Gabriel looking at him. His younger brother was clearly annoyed to be pulled away from a job early. Gabriel stood with his arms across his chest.

 

Gabriel smirked at the annoyed expression on his brother’s face.

 

“I out to stab your other eye out!”

 

Michael snapped. Gabriel blinked. This was the Michael that he “loved” hateful Michael.

 

“Wasn’t you just wanting to spend eternity with me? Now you are wanting to stab me. I’m shook!”

 

Michael snarled.

 

“You are about to really be shook when I tell you what you have done!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked across the room to sit down. It looked like he wasn’t going to get away from his brother for some time.

 

“Okay, Michael. What did I do? Did you not like that I burnt those humans at the stake? I thought you missed the dark ages.”

 

Michael clenched his fists as Alexandria stepped into the room. The eldest archangel turned to face the lesser angel.

 

“Tell him! Tell him so I don’t blow him into a million pieces!”

 

Gabriel turned to Alexandria who was looking at him sympathetically.

 

“What is it?”

 

Gabriel questioned. Alexandria looked down and muttered something that no one could make out.

 

“Speak up.”

 

Gabriel replied as Michael walked over to his chair and sat down. His older brother was looking ahead as though he was contemplating offing himself.

 

“Alexandria, you are keeping me waiting.”

 

Gabriel replied as the angel looked up.

 

“Y/n is pregnant, sir.”

 

Gabriel’s amused smirk instantly vanished. He turned to Michael. 

 

“Is this why you are throwing a fit like a child?”

 

Michael looked up.

 

“Don’t you realize what this means? If Y/n gives birth to this child, you are going to lose your wife. There is no recorded case of a nephilim’s mother making it. I thought that you loved your wife.”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“I do love my wife. That is why I will not let her die.”

 

Michael turned to face his brother.

 

“Gabriel, I know that you do and I can see the fear in your eyes. You need to have some consideration for your child too.”

 

Gabriel snarled.

 

“I don’t want the child.”

 

Michael look thoughtful as Gabriel glared out the window.

 

“So you feel nothing paternal?”

 

Gabriel shook his head.

 

“I do not. Use the child as a weapon. I don’t care.”

 

Michael shrugged and went back to his thoughts. He wondered if things would change once Gabriel saw his child? Whether or not Gabriel developed love for his child, Michael didn’t care. The child would become a good weapon.

 

“We need a win.”

 

Michael muttered. He glanced back up at his little brother. The look on Gabriel’s face made Michael stop in his tracks. Gabriel glared out the window as the rain began to pour outside.

 

In all of the millennia that Michael had known his brother, he had never once seen Gabriel “afraid.” Michael didn’t care if Gabriel wanted to admit it or not; he was scared.

 

“Maybe you should go to your wife.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You looked up when the door opened and Gabriel walked in. He wasn’t supposed to be back for a few more days so it was a shock to see him. You were thankful to see that your lover appeared to be fine. It was the expression on his face that worried you.

 

“I guess you talked to Michael.”

 

You said softly. Gabriel knelt down in front of you. He took your hands in his pressing soft kisses to the insides of your wrists. Normally, you knew to ask permission before touching him but tonight you didn’t. Tonight was a different, however. You gently stroked his cheek

 

“I did. I don’t want you to worry. Everything will be just fine.”

 

His golden eye gleamed up at you with a look of innocence that made your heart pound.

 

“Are you sure? Michael kind of panicked. I mean actually panicked. I have never seen him show that much emotion before.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“He is just jealous. Ignore him. We just need to worry about keeping you healthy so our baby will be healthy.”

 

Gabriel knew that he had you exactly where he wanted you. Internally, he was congratulating himself over the stellar manipulation skills that he developed.

 

“You aren’t angry?”

 

You asked as Gabriel laid you back on the bed. He pushed your dress up enough to tug your panties off.

 

“I don’t think that I would be wanting to make love to you if I was angry.”

 

You froze when the words “make love” left his mouth. If Gabriel said anything about your sex life it was either just sex or fucking. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as Gabriel pressed his lips to yours. This kiss was different. It wasn’t just kissing to get you to shut up. This kiss was needy almost desperate.

 

Gabriel reached down undoing his pants to get inside of you.

 

“I love you.”

 

You said in between kisses. Gabriel stopped as he pushed inside and looked down at you. He looked down at you with an unreadable expression on his face. His right hand gently cupped your cheek.

 

“I love you. I am not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

The all powerful archangel that put up with no nonsense seemed to be on the back burner. Instead, he was being what he was supposed to be...your husband. 

 

“I know that you won’t.”

 

Gabriel began to gently rock his hips into yours.

 

“Focus on this. Stop talk talking.”

 

He said softly. Gabriel wasn’t sure of the feelings that he was feeling. In all of his millennia of living, he never felt the things that he did for you. Now here was an event that could potentially take you from him. 

 

“She won’t be taken from me.”

 

Gabriel thought bitterly. He was going to prove the legends wrong. You would be the first human to survive a Nephilim birth. He would make sure of it!

 

The following months were an experience for everyone. You were most definitely pregnant! It took a month before you started showing. Michael had calmed down some but stayed away now more than ever. To your satisfaction, Gabriel seemed to be the same way. He would come back every few days to make sure that you were doing okay.

 

“Gabriel, I need you here. What if I go into labor when you are gone and you don’t get here in time?” 

 

This had been about the 100th time that you had asked Gabriel this question as he prepared to leave. You stood a few feet away from him with a hand on your extended stomach. Gabriel didn’t even turn to look at you. Over the past few days, he would barely gaze upon you at all! It was almost like his eyes would burn out if he looked at you for too long. Forget asking him to feel the baby move or make love anymore. There was none of that!

 

You had the strange feeling that he was having an affair with someone else as well. When he did come back to you he smelled of a different perfume that you didn’t recognize. Part of you wasn’t entirely surprised. How would Gabriel go from wanting to have sex multiple times a day to not wanting to be touched period? The answer was simple. He just wasn’t making love with you anymore.

 

Gabriel finally looked back at you. He felt pity. You were the first person that he felt pity for. You were looking totally miserable! He knew that you would be giving birth soon. Alexandria had even begged him to consider letting Castiel lead this next mission and remaining home.

 

“Y/n, you need to relax. You are going to be just fine. When you go into labor, I will be here.”

 

You were quiet for a moment before looking back up.

 

“Who is the tramp that you are sleeping with?”

 

Gabriel turned at that. He looked totally stunned by that question.

 

“I don’t have time for another woman. I have to much to do as it is. You need to calm down those pregnancy hormones that you have developed. You’re annoying me.”

 

You stomped your foot angrily.

 

“Fine! Leave!”

 

Before you could get out of the room, Gabriel’s arms were around you. He quickly pulled you back to him. One look at your husband’s face showed that you made him angry.

 

“I may not throw you across the room right now since you are pregnant but you have to give birth sometime. I don’t forget things. Remember that the next time you think about smarting off to me.”

 

He let you walk out of the room without another comment. You nearly walked into Alexandria and muttered a quiet apology.

 

When you were out of the room, Alexandria turned to Gabriel who was annoyed. 

 

“She is upset that you are leaving, I suspect.”

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

“Something like that. If she should go into labor while I am away, get in touch with me immediately. If something happens and I am not notified, I will hold you responsible. This time you won’t be playing handmaiden to my wife. You will be dead.”

 

Alexandria frowned.

 

“I won’t forget, sir.”

 

Gabriel went back to what he was doing before turning to Alexandria.

 

“If something was to happen and I don’t get here in time...use this.”

 

He handed Alexandria a glowing vial of his grace as Michael walked in the room. 

 

“Gabriel, it is time to go.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You had been in your room for around half an hour when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

You looked up as Alexandra walked in. Her face looked darker than normal. Struggling to sit up, you wondered what was going on in the angel’s mind.

 

“I came to talk to you. I couldn’t do it while Gabriel was here. Y/n, I think you should return to your people. I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I can’t keep it from you.”

 

You frowned as the baby delivered a kick to your ribs. Wincing you tried to bend over to recover from the pain. Alexandria put her fingers on your head but nothing happened. Even her grace wasn’t enough to help with the pain that you were feeling.

 

“What is it Alexandria?”

 

You managed to get out. The angel sighed.

 

“Gabriel and Michael...they plan on using your child as a weapon. All of this happiness that Gabriel is showing you….its an act. I can get you back to your camp. You should take your child and go.”

 

Your mouth dropped and whatever was left of your heart snapped in half. Everything that Gabriel made you believe was a lie! Alexandria’s hand wrapping around yours brought you back to reality.

 

“I want to help you. You have shown me more kindness in the course of a year than any angel from the time of my birth. Here I want to give you this. When you are in labor if you should have a hard time, use this. It’s Gabriel’s grace.”

 

You looked down at the glowing vial as Alexandria stood to help you up.

 

“We need to get you out of here before Gabriel returns or begins to suspect that something is up.”

 

When the world stopped spinning you stood in the middle of Bobby’s camp with at least five guns pointed at Alexandria and yourself.

 

“Whoa! Guys stop!”

 

Charlie immediately lowered her gun upon realizing it was you.

 

“Y/N!”

 

She rushed forward to hug you but froze the moment that she saw your condition. Her face went from ecstatic to pale.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Bobby stepped forward as his mouth fell open.

 

“What in the name of Jesus Christmas has that archangel done to you?”

 

You looked down.

 

“Its exactly what it looks like. I can’t stay with him any longer.”

 

Bobby looked to Alexandria.

 

“And who is she?”

 

You knew that he didn’t trust Alexandria. Bobby wouldn’t trust an angel regardless if they had a good heart or not.

 

“She is a friend. She helped me escape.”

 

Bobby nodded but didn’t take his eyes off of her as another member of the camp, Elliot walked up.

 

“We can’t keep her here.”

 

Bobby and Charlie both turned.

 

“And why the hell not? She is one of our own!”

 

Elliot motioned to your stomach. You knew how this had to look to other members of the camp. It had to look absolutely asinine! You stood dressed in an expensive gown and heavily pregnant with an archangel’s baby. With Gabriel, you didn’t suffer or go without meals. Now here you stood, wanting to come back to a place where it would be a miracle if you gave birth without getting some kind of illness.

 

“Because you’re bringing the pregnant bride of an archangel here! That is just asking for us to be wiped out! Gabriel is going to know where to look for her!”

 

Bobby glared back at Elliot.

 

“She is staying here! We’ll just keep an extra eye out for angels. Charlie, take Y/n and get her settled.”

 

Charlie smiled and took your hand.

 

“Come on, sweetie.”

 

Alexandria reached out to stop you.

 

“Y/n, this is where I leave you.”

 

Your heart began to feel heavy. Alexandria had to go back and face Gabriel’s wrath….his hell hath no fury wrath. Would she die? You had a feeling that once Gabriel returned and realized that you were gone; Alexandria would be dead. This spoke volumes about her character to you! She didn’t have to help you. Alexandria could have kept you in that room to suffer. She could have just sat back and followed her orders. You would have had to watch your child become a weapon and have no say in the matter.

 

“Alexandria, stay.”

 

Her blue eyes looked down sadly.

 

“I can not. This isn’t my place. I wish you the best of luck.”

 

She backed away, keeping a close look on the humans holding angel blades.

 

“Good bye.”

 

Alexandria said before disappearing. You remained looking at the place where she stood for a few moments. It wasn’t until Charlie gently motioned you forward did you begin to walk.

 

30 minutes later, you sat wrapped in a soft blanket as Bobby and Charlie questioned you.

 

“Why in the world would you agree to let him knock you up?”

 

Bobby asked, looking beyond baffled. You sighed. The last thing that you really wanted was to discuss your sex life with the man that was almost like your father.

 

“We wasn’t actively trying to have a child, Bobby.”

 

Bobby groaned, pouring a glass of whiskey.

 

“You should have never ran off with him to begin with.”

 

You ran a hand through your hair. How were you supposed to explain everything that happened?

 

“I know, Bobby! I thought that I was doing something good to keep you all safe! I get that now!”

 

Charlie put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe now isn’t the time to have this discussion.”

 

Bobby leaned back in the chair and down his shot of whiskey. There was a lot of things that he wanted to say. He wanted to say that you were stupid forever believing the archangels lies. Looking at the depressed expression on your face, he couldn’t.

 

“It doesn't matter anyway.”

 

Bobby said in his paternal voice that let you know that he wasn’t angry.

 

“All that matters is keeping you and the little one safe.”

 

That night you lay sleeping beside Charlie. You had struggled to go to sleep on the ground. This wasn’t no bed that you were used to! Right as you were about to doze off, a sharp pain woke you with a jolt.

 

“Charlie?”

 

You whimpered her name as you felt between your legs to feel the sleeping back was wet. Charlie quickly turned on the lantern and got out of her sleeping bag.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My water...it broke.”

 

Charlie jumped up and rushed over.

 

“Shit! Shit shit! Don’t move! I’ll be right back!”

 

Charlie returned a few moments later followed by Bobby and a woman that you didn’t know. All three looked pale.

 

“Y/n, this is Andrea. She is a former nurse.”

 

Charlie said as the woman knelt.

 

“How far apart are your pain, hun?”

 

You winced. What kind of question was that? You were in excruciating pain that wasn’t stopping. You swallowed trying to be polite.

 

“It's not stopping.”

 

You whimpered as Andrea looked back to Bobby.

 

“I need to check her. You may want to step outside.”

 

Bobby didn’t argue one bit. He immediately stepped out as Andrea looked back to you.

 

“This may hurt.”

 

You nodded as Charlie crawled behind you. She wrapped her arms around you to give you something steady to lean back into. The moment that Andrea’s hand pushed inside of you, things became fuzzy. You cried out as Charlie leaned forward cuddling her face against you.

 

“It's going to be okay, Y/n. I’ve got you. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

Charlie looked up as Andrea’s eyes rolled up to hers. She held up a hand that was covered in blood.

 

“She is losing a lot of blood.”

 

You swallowed back the pain of another contraction washed over you.

 

“Gabriel’s grace….I have a vial of Gabriel’s grace in my dress.”

 

You said weakly. Charlie jumped up and grabbed the glowing vial from your dress pocket. She slowly opened the lid and held it to your lips.

 

“Easy does it, sweetie.”

 

Charlie watched curiously as you downed the vial. You lay quietly before you eyes glowed bright gold. Andrea, who hadn’t moved between your legs, hoped that something would happen. When the bleeding continued, her hoped plummeted.

 

Charlie muttered a curse under her breath.

 

“Maybe we need the whole archangel?”

 

You shook your head, wincing.

 

“No! Don’t call him. Andrea, I need to push.”

 

Charlie helped you to the edge of the cot as Andrea looked up at you.

 

“Let your body do the work. It knows what to do.”

 

The next hour was the longest of your life! It was a lot of pushing then resting. Charlie was trying her hardest to keep everything cool but inside she was panicking! Something about the way that your skin was becoming paler by the second worried her beyond measure.

 

Andrea was soothingly encouraging you forward. She patted the inside of your thigh before smiling.

 

“One more push, Y/n.”

 

You closed your eyes and focused on the task at hand. The pain was becoming worse by the second. You knew that you were becoming weaker. This was how it was all going to end! You wasn’t going down in a blaze of glory like you always expected. You were going to die giving birth to an archangel's child.

 

As much as he didn’t deserve it, Gabriel entered your mind. If only you could have changed him. Maybe, just maybe you could have made a better husband and father out of him. This was just another failure for you...

 

The sound of a small cry quickly broke your thoughts. You could hardly open your eyes as Charlie gently laid you back.

 

“Its okay, Y/n. You did so good! It's a girl. She is perfect!”

 

Andrea had wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and brought her to you.

 

“What do you want to name her, sweetie?”

 

You were barely conscious at this point. Opening an eye, you were able to look at the baby’s face. Golden eyes met yours as you drifted back toward a bright light that was forming your line of sight.

 

“Eva…”

 

Bobby sat trying to block the screaming out of his mind. He hated knowing that you were in there in pain and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

 

“Damn archangel.”

 

He muttered. Bobby looked up as Charlie stepped out with a small bundle in his arms. Her eyes were wide and tear-filled.

 

“Hows Y/n?”

 

Charlie shook her head before sobbing. Bobby’s mouth fell open.

 

“No!”

 

Charlie nodded.

 

“We tried everything…”

 

Bobby put a hand over his face and muttered a slew of curses under his breath.

 

“How's the baby?”

 

Charlie looked down at the infant in her arms. She sobbed as the baby’s eyes opened.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

Bobby walked over and looked down at her with pain filled eyes.

 

“We have to take care of her...for Y/n.”

 

The following hours was the most confusing of Charlie and Bobby’s life. They spent the time fussing over the baby, that barely made a peep.

 

“What are we supposed to feed her?”

 

Bobby asked as Charlie walked around with the Eva in her arms. Charlie looked up.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think that there is archangel/human baby food. I don’t think that there is a book on this.”

 

Charlie looked up as Elliot walked over with wide eyes.

 

“We have a problem.”

 

Bobby turned to meet the young boy’s nervous expression.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Elliot turned revealing Gabriel and Michael behind him. Both archangels were pissed! Gabriel had a hold of Alexandria. His hand was wrapped around the upper part of her arm holding he angel uncomfortably.

 

“Where is Y/n?”

 

Gabriel snapped. Bobby glanced back at Charlie.

 

“Its too late. She’s gone.”

 

“Gone?”

 

Gabriel questioned. His remaining eye was beginning to glow. Bobby swallowed.

 

“She’s dead. We couldn’t do anything.”

 

Michael’s mouth fell as he turned to look at his brother. Gabriel’s face was showing nothing but horror. Gabriel started at Bobby but Michael reached out to stop him. Michael stepped forward.

 

“Where is the child? We have all the right to her.”

 

Bobby shook his head.

 

“No you don’t. You have as much right as we do. Her mother was human. Y/n wanted her to stay here.”

 

Michael frowned before tilting his head.

 

“And what are you going to do when the child throws a tantrum and kills people, huh? How are you going to deal with that?”

 

Bobby rolled his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Michael raised his hand.

 

“Give us the child or we will wipe this whole camp and everyone in it from the earth. The choice is yours.”

 

Charlie didn’t want to step forward but an angel, that came out of nowhere, tore the baby from her arms.

 

“Thank you, filthy human!”

 

Castiel stepped out from the shadows with the baby in his arms. He had a feeling that he would have to be forceful to get the prize. Gazing down at the baby, he could clearly see the archangel in the child.

 

“She looks good.”

 

Castiel stated as he looked up at Michael. The eldest archangel looked down at his niece. While he didn’t smile, he checked the child for any issues. When he found none he looked back to Gabriel. His brother hadn’t looked up from the blade of glass that he was glaring at. He was trembling and something told Michael that Gabriel was two seconds short of losing it.

 

“Gabriel, pay attention to your child.”

 

Gabriel growled.

 

“I don’t want to see it! Where is my wife?”

 

Charlie motioned to the tent that your body was still lying in. Andrea had taken the time to clean you up and get you ready for burial.

 

Gabriel stormed past the humans and into the tent where you lay. So this had to be devastation. This is what having your heart ripped from for your chest and snapped into a million pieces felt like. Gabriel had never felt the feelings that were going through him at the moment. He suspected that he would never feel “whole” again!

 

Kneeling down, Gabriel put his hand on your forehead and attempted to revive you. When you didn’t move, the archangel fell backward. He looked at you and began to tremble.

 

“Why will you NOT WAKE UP?!”

 

He shouted before feeling the tears begin to roll down his cheek.

 

“Wake up...please.”

 

Reaching out again Gabriel pressed his lips to yours. Your lips were cold and dry. It wasn’t the same warm loving kiss that you normally gave him. Why he chose to kiss you, he didn’t know? Was it some stupid Sleeping Beauty method that would work? It didn’t look like it.

 

“It's been too long….I waited too long...damn it all to hell!”

 

Meanwhile,

 

Michael stood with the humans in uncomfortable silence. He had held his niece a few times. The child looked extraordinarily like her parents. He could sense the power in her just with one look.

 

“You will make a wonderful soldier, little one.”

 

Michael thought with a cold smile.

 

“Michael?”

 

The eldest archangel’s gaze turned from his niece to Gabriel who walked out with you in his arms. Michael stood up straighter and tried to read his brother but he couldn't. Gabriel was totally closed off and Michael didn’t know if he would ever get him back.

 

Gabriel walked past Michael but stopped looking coldly at Alexandria.

 

“This is your fault.”

 

He said coldly before snapping his fingers making the angel explode. Bobby, Charlie, and the other humans jumped back as Gabriel disappeared.

 

Michael turned to Bobby.

 

“I’ll call it a truce for the time being. It won’t last.”

 

Michael disappeared followed by Castiel. At the moment, Michael had only his brother on his mind.

 

Michael waited for some time before going to where Gabriel sat looking at your body with a zombie-like expression. He narrowed his eyes on his brother’s face.

 

“It's time to let her go, Gabriel. Y/n wouldn’t want it to be like this.”

 

Gabriel looked up finally.

 

“Because of the humans and that bitch Alexandria...I will never know what Y/n would want. I suppose you are happy. Exactly what you said happened.”

 

Michael frowned.

 

“Grow up, Gabriel! I wouldn’t have wished this on you. Go be a father to your daughter.”

 

Gabriel shook his head.

 

“I want nothing to do with her. Give her to Hannah. Tell her to keep that child out of my sight.”

 

Gabriel stood and walked from the room without another word. Walking outside, Gabriel turned to see Castiel looking at him.

 

“What would you like me to do?”

 

Gabriel put a hand over his face. He knew that the decision that he was about to make would be something that you would be ashamed of but he didn’t care. He knew that this time his bidding would be done. This time the feelings were raw!

 

“Kill the human camp. Make all of them suffer.”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Castiel disappeared into the darkness. Gabriel stood motionlessly looking out into the darkness.

 

“So this is the end….”  
__________  
_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the beginning of chapter 1: "Wasteland" by 10 years


End file.
